haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv/A Report on the October Animanga Spotlight
Our community, along with SIidekicks Wiki and Parasyte Wiki, was chosen by Animanga to spotlight for the month of October.The admins of this wiki opted for October because it coincided with the premiere of the anime’s second season and the release of volume 18 and the character info book. Now that October has ended, we are left to dissect the effects of the spotlight on our community. Was it beneficial? If so, would we do it again? To answer these questions, we must evaluate our objectives that we set out when we applied for a spotlight position. Our goal was not only to attract current fans of the series but also to encourage new ones. Although we cannot quantify the latter, we can with the former, for we have available data. We will use these data to answer our questions. Methodology We define view count as the number of times our wiki and all its content was viewed by a user.There is no way to differentiate between unique and recurring users. The number of times a user edited a page or added new media constitutes what we mean by edits. In both instances, we used data available to admins through the “Quick Stats” feature on the admin dashboard. As for vandalism, we used our definition found on our wiki’s policy pages. An instance of vandalism occured whenever a user edited a page with information contrary to our policy; the severity of the vandalism is irrelevant. The number of new banned users and the type of warnings that they received were acquired either using the or from a . Finally, we restricted our date range from October 1st to November 2nd so that we can properly gauge the effects of the spotlight.The actual spotlight started on October 2. Data On October 1, our wiki received 10300 views and 15 edits. A month later on November 2, we got 24100 views and 37 edits. Within those two dates, the lowest views and edits occurred on October 1 while the most occurred on October 4. Our view count increased as the premiere of a new episode got closer. The number of edits was evenly spread out across the week, with a spike on weekends. On a month-to-month basis, there was a 234% and 247% growth in our view count and edits, respectively. On a lowest-to-highest basis, we saw a 388% growth in view count while an impressive 1233% increase in the number of edits. On average, we recorded 22000 views and 33 edits per day. We sent out 29 vandalism warnings for first and second offenses. Ten users were given a final warning, with nine users eventually receiving a ban. Only two were banned for life; the rest were given a six-month ban. Four of the new banned users were registered users. Twenty-three pages were vandalized. The most was Oikawa’s with nine instances of vandalism. The breakdown is as follow: Analysis There was an obvious spike in the number of users viewing our page. Whether this is due to the spotlight or a mere side-effect of a new anime is somewhat uncertain. We can say, though, that the spotlight significantly contributed. In April 2014 when the first season came out, only 133 edits for the entire month was recorded whereas we have seen over 1000 edits for October 2015.We don’t have view count data for April 2014. The number of vandalism is very distressing. Combined, we handed out 39 vandalism warnings, most were to unregistered users. The number of new banned users is higher than the previous months of August (three) and September (one) combined. However, we saw eight new users get banned in July, five in June, and four in April. As such, October only showed a slight increase. Nevertheless, this is still a worrying development. As for the content of the vandalism itself, it was a mix of everything. It ranges from complete content deletion to silly additions.There was a particular user obsessed at turning Nobuyaki Kai of Nekoma High into the rapper Drake. Conclusion Now is the time to go back to our original questions. We saw substantial increase in both view count and number of edits. We also saw the highest number of new banned users, though previous months were almost similar. Overall, the spotlight was beneficial to our community, and we have no reason to not try it again in the future. Notes ---- If you have comments or suggestions, please don't hesitate to contact one of the admins. Category:Blog posts